


Fantasy Version

by elfpunk999



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfpunk999/pseuds/elfpunk999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom does something crazy for him and Christine's anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy Version

"What's that?" Tom asked as Christine flipped her tablet case closed. She turned her head to look at him beside her in bed. His brow knitted together and confusion heavy in his eyes.

"This is my personal _private_ tablet." She said emphasizing the word private as she held up the device in her hand with a smirk. Tom glared at her as he rolled his eyes.

"I know that. I meant the photograph on the screen." He grumbled.

"Just something I made for a prompt online." She said casually. 

"It looked like me; with blue hair." He remarked.

"Its purple actually." She smiled.

"May I see it?" he asked. "Or am I going to have to hack into it again?" He continued with his eyebrow arched. Christine's eyes narrowed as she looked at him. With a heavy sigh she flipped the tablet back open and unlocked the screen. Tom took it when she held it out and carefully examined the background. It was a photograph of him from Berlin with his black vest and the white shirt sleeves rolled up. His normal chestnut hair was a range of blues and purples, his blue eyes lined darker as if he had on makeup and brightly colored tattoos peeked out on his forearms from beneath the white rolled up sleeves. "Is this what you like?" He asked almost painfully.

"It was for a prompt." She defended. "Someone asked me what my dream role would be for you and I thought 'grown up Steveo from SLC Punk'. Its not a preference. I love you just the way you are." She said smiling at him. He handed back the tablet but his face was still tense with thought.

"But you made it your home screen. So you must like it."

"Well yes I like it. Its kinda sexy. Its the same thing as if I had a photo of Loki or Freddie on my screen. Its just a fantasy version of you. Doesn't mean I like it more." Tom's face relaxed and he smiled. Christine leaned over and kissed his lips. "The Tom in bed with me every night is my favorite Tom." She said against his lips. He wrapped his arms around her, kissed her again and then flipped out the lamp on the nightstand.

   
_(Image by me *[elfpunk.tumblr.com](http://elfpunk.tumblr.com/)*)_

* * *

Christine sat impatiently flipping channels on the television. Dressed up in her best low-cut blue dress and black pumps with her makeup looking spot on. Tom had made reservations at a very nice restaurant the week before to celebrate their anniversary early because he'd be leaving for the states soon to start shooting his next project. It wasn't like him to be late so she couldn't really be mad. He'd sent her a text explaining that he'd planned a surprise and it'd taken longer to accomplish then he'd previously suspected. Still, being a woman she felt the right to be a little put off after going through so much effort to look perfect. As she settled on watching an episode of Castle for the fiftieth time she heard keys in the door. Turning just as it opened she watched Tom slink in, not even remotely ready to go. He wore his baggiest pair of jeans that hung low on his hips and did nothing for his perfect ass. His over-worn blue and white shirt with a big blue hoodie over it and a beanie pulled down low almost brushing his eyebrows.

"You'd better hurry and get ready." She said trying not to let her irritation leak into her voice. Tom froze and looked at her with his lips pinched together in his awkward nervous smile.

"I, um..." he started. Christine got up from the couch and walked around it to stand in front of him. "Wow." He said as his eyes trailed down her body. "You look amazing."

"And you look like a bum. Go get dressed." She said with a laugh.

"Yes, right." His eyes snapped back to hers and she saw them flood with worry. "About dinner I, um... I cancelled our reservation." Christine's shoulders sank as all her irritation came out in a huff.

"Why? We could have still made it. You're not that late."

"I know but I, I called in a few favors today and did something a little... crazy." His lips twisted into a painfully nervous grin. Christine’s brow furrowed as she looked him over again. Suddenly his outfit was suspicious. Yes it was chilly outside but Tom never wore a hoodie and a beanie no matter the temperature. And those jeans hadn't seen the light of day since they'd moved in together.

"What did you do?" She asked walking closer. With a grimace Tom pushed back the hood and pulled the beanie off his head. Christine gasped out loud; her hands quickly covering her mouth as her eyes went wide. His normal chestnut locks were a fusion of pale purple and blue. It stuck up into awkward curls as he ran his fingers through it nervously.

"I have to dye it black again so I thought I could do something crazy before I left." Christine tentatively reached up towards the mess of curls. When her fingers finally touched the soft strands of varying hues her heart fluttered in her chest. "Do you like it?" He asked. Christine let out a gasped chuckle and nodded her head; completely at a lose for words. "Mary Sue said you would. She picked the colors."

"You went to my hair dresser?" She asked with a laugh. "I'm going to have to get her something special." Tom laughed as his eyes rolled back when her fingers ran through his hair. "This took all day? Its well worth it." Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down into a heated kiss.

"Well... no." He said between kisses. "I, um... did more." Christine pulled back slightly to look into his eyes.

"More?" Tom gripped her shoulders and walked her backwards until she sat on the back edge of the sofa. Stepping back from her a couple paces he sighed, lowered his head and pulled down the zipper of his hoodie. Christine’s brow arched as she licked her lips; enjoying the show. Tom looked at her through his lashes as he slowly pulled the sleeves off one arm, then the other. Christine’s breath hitched in her throat. She rushed over to him with her hands extended and her eyes wide with amazement. Every inch of his arms were covered in brightly colored images and designs. As she ghosted her fingers over them her heart raced and her brain screamed.

"What did you do?" She asked in shock.

"They're make up. Like for a movie." Tom chuckled. "I called in a few favors. They all thought I was crazy until I explained to them what it was for. Then I'm pretty sure that I raised a few of the girls' standards on boyfriend behavior." He laughed.

"Can I touch them? Will them come off?" She asked.

"Of course. The only thing that's taking these off is an entire bucket of alcohol and lots a scrubbing." He laughed. Touching his well toned arms she traced the colorful designs that snaked across his skin. "They joked they were going to pierce my ears too but then decided that my lobes were too small for gauges or something so they just..." Christine cut off his words with a passionate kiss. Her hands slide up the back of his neck and fisted into his new colored hair. Tom's arms wound around her tight, holding her against him until her chest modeled to his perfectly. Pulling away from his lips Christine's breath was heavy and quick.

"How far do they go?" She asked pulling his shirt up in fistfuls at his shoulders until he released her and let her pull it off his body. Her hands roamed his chest. Fingers tracing the intricate designs that now marked his flesh. Reaching his hips she quickly unfastened his jeans and let them all to the floor.

"They stop here love. None any lower than my hi-hips." His words jumped as her fingers wrapped around his semi-erect cock. Before another thought could pass her mind she dropped to her knees and licked him from base to tip. Feeling him shutter above her she slide her lips around him, rolling her tongue over every inch. His fingers ran through her hair, untucking it from her braid. "Just dessert tonight then?" He asked. Her response was to massage his balls and hollow her cheeks. "Fuck..." he sighed, fingers fisting in her hair. His eyes rolled back in his skull as she sucked long and hard on him. Her fist pumped over his cock while her tongue worked over the head. Tom's hips rolled to meet her lips. Moaning she took him in further. Moving her hand to his hip where she sank her nails into his skin as he hit the back of her throat. "Jes-us." he stammered. Hollowing her cheeks again she moaned around him making him fidget and groan above her. His fingers gripped her head as his hips jerked and his breathing wavered.

Pulling off of him with an audible 'pop' she stood up and moved back to sit on the edge of the couch. Tracing her fingers up her thighs she looped them in the sides of her panties and pulled them down her legs. Tossing them at him as he regained his composer she smiled. "Right here." she said sitting on the edge of the couch and spreading her knees wide. She beckoned him forward with her finger.

"God yes." he darted forward after kicking off his shoes and trousers. His hands cupped her cheeks as he kissed her passionately. Teeth clanking together as their tongue rolled and massaged each others. Running her hand down his chest she took his cock in hand and stroked it firmly as she wrapped one leg around his waist, pulling him closer. Her back arched as she ran the head of his cock between her lower lips. Teasing her clit slowly before positioning him at her entrance. Tom ran his hands down her back. One palm pressed against the small of her back while the other gripped her thigh firmly. Then he rolled his hip forward, pushing into her slowly.

Pulling away from the kiss Christine's head fell back with a moan. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she wrapped her other leg around his, pulling him in closer. Shifting her hips she moved with him. Rolling up as he pushed in so his pelvis stroked her clit with every slow stroke. She kissed his multicolored shoulders, twisted her fingers into his colored hair and moaned his name into his ear when his thrusts grew harder. Pulling out Tom pulled her off the edge of the couch to stand on shaky legs. Reaching down he grabbed the hem of her dress and yanked it up over her head. Tossing it to the ground he seized her breasts, one with his lips the other with his hand. Rolling and pinching the nipple while he sucked and nipped at the other. Pulling hard on his hair she buried her face in it. Taking in deep breathes of the lavender scent of it.

After switching hand and mouth and teasing up her other nipple he spun her around sharply to face the TV. Bending her over the back of the couch he spread his legs wide and slide back into her effortlessly.

"Fuck..." she moaned. Clutching onto the couch as he pounded into her from behind. Tom wrapped an arm around her waist which he used to pull her back into him as he slammed forward. Their combined moans and her screams echoed off the high ceilings. "Do it Tom." she panted. Without missing a beat he reached down and wrapped his fingers around the back of her knee. Pulling her leg higher she bent it and rested it on the back of the sofa, opening herself wider for him. "Do it." she groaned. Tom's long fingers gripped her shoulder as he pulled her back into his thrusts. Then he let go of her hip and his hand came down hard on her right ass cheek. Christine screamed then laughed. The laugh turned to a moan as he continued to pound into her mercilessly. Sweat from his brow fell on her back and she looked over her shoulder at him. His new colored hair drenched with sweat, his eyes closed tight as he rutted behind her, his strong toned arms now well decorated flexed and shimmered with sweat in the light. When he opened his eyes they locked on hers. Narrowing as his mouth lulled open, his lips curling at the edges. Quickly he pulled his hand back and struck her again. She jerked and screamed. Her eyes rolling back as he struck her again then a fourth time. As his palm came down a fifth time she clamped down around him. Her shoulders pulling back like a bow as a silent scream fell from her lips. Clenching her eyes tight she saw stars erupting behind her eyelids.

Tom groaned behind her. His thrusts getting harder, faster. His fingers dug into her hips as she trembled uncontrollably. "I want another." he growled. Reaching around to the front of her he rubbed her clit roughly. Christine lost her grip on the edge of the couch and slumped forward, arms extended to reach the seat as she was quickly overcome with another smaller orgasm. Feeling her walls ripple around him, trying to pull him in even deeper she moaned his name.

Pulling out Tom spun her around again and kissed her hard. One hand around the back of her neck, the other at her sex. Two fingers plunging deep into her while he rubbed her clit with the heel of his palm. "I'm not done with you yet." he said breathlessly as his lips curled higher.

"I hope not." she replied. Suddenly she was hoisted off the ground and thrown over his shoulder. Laughing she smacked his bare ass making his hips jerk as her walked towards the stairs. Bounding up the staircase he turned into the bedroom and tossed her onto the bed. With a bounce she laughed and settled onto the sheets. Kicking off the heels that were still on her feet she moved back across the bed, keeping her eyes on his as she spread her legs wide.

Tom's lips curled as he crawled up the bed on all fours. His rock hard cock glistening with her juices as it bobbed between his legs. "May I have my dessert?" he asked settling onto his elbows between her thighs. Without waiting for an answer he dragged his tongue up between her soaked lips. Christine's head fell back between her shoulders as he lapped and suckled her tender flesh. When his tongue sank into her she fell back against the pillows and reached down to grab a hold of his damp curls.

"Thomas." she moaned. Shifting his weight he wrapped his fingers around his swollen cock and stroked it quickly. Shaking his head back and forth as he lapped at her, his nose against her clit he moaned against her. His shoulders pressed up against the underside of her thighs when he draped his free arm over her hips to keep her from squirming away. Her nails scrapped his scalp as her thighs tightened around his head. "Thomas I..."

Quickly he pulled away, crawled up her body and sank into her to the hilt. The sudden intrusion made her cum instantly. As her back arched pressing her chest up into him he wrapped his arms around her tight and held her against him as he rutted hard and fast. In her ecstasy daze she was vaguely aware of his hot cum filling her. His slowing moving hips making it leak out and down her thighs.

When she came down she felt his entire weight on her chest. Lazily she stroked his drenched hair and traced down his sweat covered back as her breathing returned to normal. His hot breath against her neck and his cock softening within her she smiled. "Definitely like this look." his chuckle was muffled against the crook of her neck. Pushing up onto his elbows he looked down at her with a smile on his face.

"Happy Anniversary Christine."


End file.
